Blair Sandburg: Shaman, Guide, Wizard
by satine01
Summary: et si on melangeait harry potter et le sentinel, et si Blair retrouvait son père? leger slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre:_ **Blair Sandburg: Shaman, Guide, Wizard

**_Auteur:_** Amarin Rose

**_Traductrice:_** satine01

**_Catégorie:_** Crossover

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Type_**: Drama/Romance

**_Crossover:_** The Sentinel /Harry Potter

**_Pairing:_** Jim/Blair

_**BS Doesn't Always Stand For Blair Sandburg**_

_**BS ne veut pas toujours dire Blair Sandburg**_

"- Allez vous faire foutre!" s'écria Ellison, retrouvant enfin sa voix, mais d'un ton des plus aigus.

Il prit une position des plus menaçantes, droit comme un piquet, déterminé de ne pas laisser l'intrus s'**_approcher _**de son Guide.

"- M. Sandburg doit venir avec moi," fit Snape, pas du tout impressionné avec la posture du flic. "Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser un Sorcier non entraîné et un Chaman de surplus, allez se promener où bon lui semble; il doit recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom. Et il n'est pas en sécurité ici."

"- Il l'était jusqu'à maintenant," dit Jim. "Je le protège et - j'ai besoin de lui."

Le Maître de Potions leva un sourcil.

"- Pourquoi faire ?"

Une minute d'argumentation mentale plus tard, et Ellison décida finalement de jouer toutes cartes sur table, si ce n'est que pour la seule raison que quelle que soit la **_magie_** que ce gars possédait, il pouvait emmener Blair sans son consentement et très loin.

"- Pour être mon Guide."

Severus eut le souffle coupé.

"- Vous êtes une Sentinelle ? Allons donc, cela change des choses."

Maintenant qu'il se considérait hors du danger (et il savait que Jim allait en faire une histoire plus tard, mais qui pouvait s'imaginer voir quelqu'un **_apparaître_** de nulle part dans leur salon ? Et de dire qu'il provenait d'un lieu appelé _'Hogwarts école de sorcellerie'_ et que Blair devait venir avec lui ?) Sandburg décida qu'il était temps de s'exprimer par lui-même.

"- Je m'en fous si cela change des choses. Vous aurez du appeler avant de apparaître, ou cela ne se fait pas là d'où vous venez ?" grogna Blair et sans donner le temps à l'autre homme à répondre, il continua. "Et qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par je **_dois_** allez avec vous ? Je n'irais nulle part. Je suis peut être Chaman, mais je ne suis surement pas un Sorcier."

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Si vous vous taisiez pour un petit moment," sortit l'homme de sa mâchoire serrée, "je pourrais peut être vous l'expliquer."

Avec un soupir, Blair prit place sur l'accoudoir du canapé et attendit que l'homme parle.

Se renfrognant un peu, Severus commença.

"- J'ai essayé de vous contacté depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité à ton propos."

Fronçant les sourcils sur ce que l'homme disait, Jim le coupa.

"- Quelle **_vérité_** ?"

Ce fut le tour de Severus à soupirer en prenant place à l'un des fauteuils. Se tournant vers Blair, il parla de nouveau.

"- Est ce que tu seras surpris si je te dit que j'ai eut une relation avec ta mère il y a 35 ans ?"

Blair grogna.

"- Uh... un peu, oui. Vous n'en avez pas l'age."

Severus eut presque un gloussement.

"- Les sorciers vivent trois fois plus longtemps que les moldus -les gens normaux. En fait, j'ai 55 ans."

Voulant le croire, mais n'osant espérer, blair sortit un "- Donc... vous dites être mon..."

"- Père, oui," acquiesça Severus. "Sans dire que c'était un choc pour moi de l'apprendre. J'avais peur de découvrir que ma mère avait été blessée à l'époque des raids de Mangemorts, heureusement qu'elle ne l'était pas. C'est quand j'ai voulu la retrouver que je suis tombé sur toi. Pensant qu'elle était ma seule parente vivante, j'ai utilisé le sortilège de _'Trouve Famille'_ - lequel t'a désigné."

"- Content que votre mère va bien," fit Blair.

Severus acquiesça et sourit, l'air fatigué.

"- Moi de même."

Ils restèrent ensuite dans un silence un moment, puis Blair reprit.

"- Naomi ne m'a jamais parlé de vous."

"- Ni à moi à ton propos," fit Severus doucement.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

"- Et je suis désolé pour cette approche un peu forcée, mais quelque... peu fréquentables personnes... de mon passé, quelque peu sombre ont découvert aussi à ton propos, et j'ai peur qu'ils n'essaient quelque chose contre toi."

"- Donc vous êtes venu pour le protéger ?" demanda Jim sceptique. "Il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un '_entraînement'_ ?"

Snape eut un mouvement de dénégation, puis réfléchi un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

"- En fait, je ne suis venu ici qu'avec l'intention de l'amener à Hogwarts, qui est protégé contre les intrusions. C'est plus facile de le gardé protégé là-bas. Je ne savais qu'il avait une once de magie en lui avant d'arriver ici. Je suis sorcier, mais sa mère est une moldu, ce qui lui laisse 50 de chances d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques."

Il eut un léger sourire.

"- J'ai eut le choc de ma vie en découvrant qu'il est Chaman **_en plus_** d'être un sorcier. Et oui, en fait l'entraînement peut lui être utile- il n'en a pas **_besoin_**, mais la magie est une autre arme que quelqu'un peut utiliser pour se défendre. Ce sera bien s'il ait quelques leçons."

"- Je suis toujours partant pour apprendre de nouveau trucs - mais j'ai une vie ici, je ne peux pas juste tout laisser tomber. Etes vous sur que ces gens en ont après moi ?" demanda Blair nerveux.

"- Et comment savoir que nous pouvons vous croire ?" les coupa Jim. "Je veux dire, vous apparaissez là, comme ça, vous dites qu'il est un **_sorcier_**, et qu'il **_doit_** venir avec vous - comment savoir si c'est vrai ?"

"- Précisément: je suis apparut devant vous de nulle part et vous me demandez si je peux faire de la magie?" fit Severus, lançant au policier un regard ennuyé.

Jim grogna.

"- Etre capable de faire de tours de magie ne fait pas de vous Merlin."

Severus rit.

"-Bien sur que non; peu importe combien longtemps vit un sorcier, nous mourrons tous un jour ou un autre. Merlin était quelqu'un d'assez repousse mort, mais il disparut quand même, à l'age de 433 ans si je ne m'abuse."

Blair le regarda, surpris.

"- Vous voulez dire que tout cela était **_réel_** ? Toute cette histoire de Roi Arthur, des chevaliers de la table ronde... " fit-il d'un air surexcité.

"- Et de Merlin, oui," termina Severus. "Pas que les moldus ont tout juste, mais les choses les plus générales, oui."

Secourant la tête et levant les mains en signe d'arrêt sur image, Jim les interrompit de nouveau.

"- Bon, c'est fascinant, mais pourrons nous revenir au sujet ?"

Snape lui jeta un autre regard noir.

"- Et que considérez vous au juste comme une preuve ? Je suis sur que changer quelqu'un en crapaud sera suffisant, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir d'ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion. Et bien sur aucun de vous deux ne sera volontaire, n'est ce pas ?" fit-il sombrement.

"- Et si vous, vous **_vous_** tourniez en crapaud?" répondit Jim, renvoyant le regard noir du supposé sorcier.

Il avait remarqué l'insulte cachée dans les morts de l'autre homme.

"- Et si l'on prenait vos trucs d'apparition?" suggéra Blair, ne voulant pas la situation dégénérer. "Vous pourriez... disparaître d'ici et apparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce ?"

"- Oui, je le pourrais. Je pourrais aller faire le tour du monde et revenir ici en une minute. Mais cela convaincra ton Sentinel?" acquiesça Severus.

Il avait dit le mot Sentinel, comme s'il était synonyme du mot idiot.

"-Pourquoi n'**_iriez _**vous faire ce tour du monde et en fait revenir à Hogwarts pour y rester ?" suggéra Jim, le visage rouge de colère.

"- Jim, si je suis en danger..." soupira Blair, et, se levant de l'accoudoir, il s'avança vers son amis et lui passa son bras sur les épaules.

"- Ce dont nous ne sommes même pas sur," protesta Jim.

"- ... **_si_** je suis en danger, et Severus peut me protéger, alors nous devrions au moins essayer," fit Blair.

Jim se fâcha.

"- C'est les personnes de _**son** passé douteux_ qui essayent de te faire du mal."

"- Oui, mais même sans un passé _sombre_, il y aura des gens qui voudrons la peau de ceux que tu aimes," objecta Blair gentiment, relaxant les muscles tendus sous ses mains, mais il rappela en même temps à Jim Oliver, Lila, Veronica... tous les gens du passé du Sentinel.

Soupirant légèrement, Jim relaxa sous le toucher de Blair.

"- Bien. Je lui donne une chance. Mais qu'il n'essaie pas de t'emmener quelque part sans moi," fit-il à son Guide avec un regard appuyé.

"- Je n'aurais pas fait autrement, Big Guy."

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, les ramenant à la réalité.

"- Je me dois d'interrompre ce moment tendre," fit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique, "mais vous devez décider ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vous prouver que je dis la vérité."

Jim eut un haussement d'épaules, soupira et enfin lâcha le morceau.

"- Je pense que le truc de téléportation à travers la chambre fera l'affaire," fit-il en lançant un regard dur à Snape. "Mais entendons-nous bien, cela ne prouvera que le fait que vous êtres ou non sorcier, cela ne me fera pas vous faire confiance tout de suite."

"- Jim, à moins de voir Naomi apparaître soudainement et nous prouver le contraire, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si nous pouvons ou pas lui croire," appuya Blair. "Mais s'il dit que quelqu'un en a après nous, alors peut être nous devrions aller avec lui. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu brusque au début, mais s'il avait vraiment voulut me faire du mal, il l'aurait pu, juste en me sortant d'ici. Nous devrions lui donner le bénéfice du doute."

"- Merci," fit Snape doucement, avant de reprendre son attitude d'avant. "Mais ton Sentinel a le point - nous vivons dans une période dangereuse, et c'est une preuve d'intelligence que d'être suspicieux. Hogwarts est en Grande Bretagne, et j'aurais à vous faire apparaître - heu... téléporter - avec moi. Utilisant le moyen Sorcier, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'un passeport, mais une fois là-bas, moi ou un autre sorcier serait obligé de vous faire revenir ici. Et toi," rajouta-t-il en intention de Blair, "tu ne sera réellement hors du danger qu'à la fin de la guerre. Ce qui prendra un peu de temps."

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _'une période dangereuse'_? Nous en avons terminé avec l'Al-Quaïda; il n'y a pas d'autres conflits majeurs," fit Jim en plissant les yeux.

Snape lui envoya un regard des plus ennuyés.

"- Pas une guerre **_moldue_**. Mais nous avons une guerre dans le monde sorciers depuis quelques années," soupira-t-il. "Lord Voldemort est quelqu'un - je ne sais pas si je peux l'appeler une personne car il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps - de très sadique et maléfique. A côté de lui Adolf Hitler apparaît comme quelqu'un de passablement irritant. Et il est très... en rogne contre moi en ce moment."

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?" demanda Blair intéressé.

Snape eut un rire sans joie.

"- J'étais un agent double, et je l'ai trahi. Il torturait des gens pour moins que ça, beaucoup moins que ça..."

Sa voix se cassa et pendant un instant il semblait replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs.

Jim observait Snape avec ses sens depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le Sentinel pouvait sentir aucun regret de la part du sorcier, et était en colère en réalisant que son Guide, son amant, était en danger à cause de cet homme, qu'ils n'ont rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui! Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Snape, mais il n'arrivait pas bien étouffer sa rage.

"- Est ce que Blair sera en sécurité à Hogwarts?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pincée.

"- c'est le lieu le plus sûr pour lui," acquiesça Snape.

Levant les mains en signe de pause et surtout que les deux hommes le remarquent, Blair protesta.

"- Hey! Hey! Je suis toujours là les gars ! Et peu importe votre volonté de me voir en sécurité, c'est à moi de prendre la décision."

"- Grand Chef, tu ne veux pas dire que tu ne veux pas aller là où tu sera en sécurité, n'est ce pas?" demanda Jim d'un ton un peu déboussolé.

Blair se renfrogna en regardant son partenaire.

"- N'étais tu pas celui qui, il y a quelque minutes, voulait savoir si on devait lui faire confiance ou pas ?" fit-il en désignant Snape avec un geste de main.

Jim bougea inconfortable et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"- Et bien, j'ai... écouté... Snape, et il dit la vérité à propos de tout... cette guerre... Si tu es en danger, je veux tout faire pour t'en sortir. Et si cela veut dire aller Grande Bretagne, nous irons en Grande Bretagne... si bien sur toi, tu le veux," ajouta-t-il rapidement. Comment était-il supposé garder Blair en sécurité si celui ci ne coopérait pas ?

Blair soupira et acquiesça.

"- Je suppose que je suis d'accord. C'est bien que le semestre soit fini ; sinon j'aurais perdu mon job. Et en parlant de job, qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Simon?"

Jim eut un haussement d'épaules, pas inquiet.

"- Je lui dirais que j'ai une urgence familiale et que je dois partir. J'ai déjà fermé tous mes dossiers en cour, hier, donc je ne pense pas qu'il protestera. Si cela prends plus de temps que ma période de vacances, j'utiliserais mes absences non épuisés."

L'expression de Blair se fit tout à la fois impressionnée, incrédule et remplie d'amour. Il se pencha pour mettre sa main sur celle de Jim.

"- Tu feras ça pour moi ?" fit-il avec une voix choquée.

"- Je ferais tout pour te garder en sécurité," fit Jim avec une voix plus douce, serrant la main de son partenaire.

Severus se racla la gorge, se sentant de trop. Et il parla, quand les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

"- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce moment touchant," et il semblait vraiment désolé sans aucun sarcasme, "mais je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons, alors vous devriez tous les deux vous préparer et tout arranger pour partir le plutôt possible. Je vais mettre en place quelques boucliers autour de ce bâtiment pour nous prévenir en cas de danger."

Et sur ses morts il disparut.

Les deux autres restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Blair tourna ses yeux vers son partenaire.

"- Tout ira bien, Big Guy," fit-il doucement. " Je te le jure."

Attirant son amant dans une étreinte aimante, Jim chuchota dans les longs cheveux de Blair.

"- Je le sais, Grand Chef, je le sais bien."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END (ou du moins de cette partie!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre:_ **Blair Sandburg: Shaman, Guide, Wizard

**_Auteur:_** Amarin Rose

**_Traductrice:_** satine01

**_Catégorie:_** Crossover

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Type_**: Drama/Romance

**_Crossover:_** The Sentinel /Harry Potter

**_Pairing:_** Jim/Blair

**Never Underestimate A Devious Mind.**

**Ne jamais sous-estimer un Esprit Sournois.**

"- **_Où_** est ce qu'on va ?" demanda Jim irrité tandis qu'il évita de justesse un couple de vieux en suivant Blair et son père.

Une fois lui et son Guide prêts et tout arrangé qu'on ne soupçonne pas leur départ, Snape avait rétrécit leurs sacs pour qu'ils rentrent dans leurs poches. Puis il les conduit dehors et commença à marcher on ne sait où sans autre explication.

"- Dans le parc," répondit Snape tandis qu'il regarda des deux côtés de la route pour ensuite la traverser, s'approchant un peu plus de leur destination. "Je ne sais pas comment l'Apparition vous affectera, étant Sentinel, et je veux faire quelques essais avant de vous faire traverser l'océan."

"- Qu'est ce qui peut se passer mal?" demanda Blair, inquiet. "Je veux dire, il n'a que ses sens qui sont différents..."

"- Est ce que les voyages vous rendent malades?" demanda Snape à Ellison tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient encore un peu plus dans le parc.

Jim acquiesça en écartant une branche qui allait le frapper au visage.

"- _Mal-de-mer_ plus qu'autre chose ; je me sens bien dans les voitures et hélicoptères, mais c'est plus difficile en avion."

"- l'Apparition est une sorte de voyage ; le mal de cœur est une monnaie courante, alors je pense que cela pourrait vous affecter. Ah, nous y voilà," fit Snape arrivant sur une petite clairière. "Cela doit nous convenir."

Observant bien les arbres les entouraient, Jim acquiesça.

"- Il n'y a personne trois ou quatre rues à l'entour dans toutes les directions."

"- Bien, cela ira," fit Snape. "Nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous inquiéter de se faire voir par des moldus."

Blair acquiesça à son tour.

"- Maintenant, mettez-vous à côté de moi," leur ordonna Snape et quand le Sentinel et son Guide le firent, il se pencha et les prit par leurs bras. "Je vais nous transporter juste de l'autre côté de la clairière. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir le vertige," finit-il.

Jim et blair fermèrent les yeux et essayèrent à se relaxer.

"- Prêts ?" demanda Snape.

Tous les deux acquiescèrent.

"- Prêts," ajouta Blair.

Ils sentirent une impression de chatouille sur leur peau juste avant que cela ne commence. Tous les deux se sentirent tirés, avec une sensation de vertige à l'horizon, et cela s'arrêta avait que tout ne dégénère - avec eux se trouvant sur l'autre côté de la clairière.

Clignant des yeux, Blair se tourna rapidement vers Jim, laissant tomber le bras de Snape pour aider son Sentinel.

"- Tout va bien, Big Guy ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix basse.

Le visage de Jim était un peu blanc, et ses pupilles dilatées - pas quand il zonait- mais ses sens semblait bien. Il cligna des yeux.

"- Ouais," fit-il. "C'était... bizarre... mais je vais bien, Grand Chef."

Blair regarda son amant, mesurant s'il disait la vérité, avait d'accepter.

"- Nous allons bien," fit-il en se tournant vers Snape.

"- Je suis transporté de joie de ce supplément d'information," fit Snape sarcastique, mais il appréciait le résultat positif de leur expérience.

_Transporté de joie qu'on ne doit accoutumer Jim aux voyages par Apparition_, pensa Blair amusé. En moins d'une demi-heure passée en sa compagnie, et Blair pouvait déjà dire que son '_père'_ n'était pas une personne très amicale. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être gentil tout le temps avec tout le monde, même avec son fils. _Au moins il est sincère quand il montre ses sentiments_, pensa Blair. _Ce que l'on ne peut pas dire de plus de 75 des gens qu'on rencontre._

"-Bien alors," fit Snape rapidement. "Reprenez votre position initiale que je vous transporte à Hogwarts."

Blair et Jim le firent ; une fois leurs mains jointes, la sensation de l'apparition reprit, mais cette fois ci dura quelques minutes et non quelques secondes. Quand cela s'arrêta enfin, Blair ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans la clairière d'une forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps d'observer son environnement, il se souvint de Jim. Rapidement il se tourna vers son amant, et soupira avec soulagement en voyant que Jim allait bien.

Jim lui fit un léger sourire pour lui dire que tout allait vraiment bien, et se tourna vers Snape.

"- Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Nous ne sommes pas loin de Hogwarts, mais à l'extérieur de ses terres," dit Snape. "L'école a des barrières qui empêchent des gens transplaner où bon leur semble, donc nous devrions marcher un peu. Suivez-moi."

Sans attendre leur réponse, Snape s'avança vers un sentier et ils le suivirent. Il ne leur prit que dix minutes d'arriver à une clairière d'où ils avaient vue sur un grand château. C'était comme dans les contes de fées : gigantesque, noir avec des tours et tourelles, et des grands piquets. Il y avait une aura de mystère autour et, bien sur, de magie, alternat l'image du château en quelque chose plus beau qu'un simple château. Il n'y avait pas de faussé autour, mais il y avait un pont levis, et, pour quelque raison, Blair n'aurait pas été surpris de voir un dragon voler autour.

Et au milieu de la clairière, juste en face du portail se tenait un homme. Un homme qui pouvait aussi sortir d'un conte de fée. Il avait sur lui des robes de sorcier bleues avec des étoiles, ce qui le rapprochait beaucoup de l'image de Merlin du dessin animé de Disney _'L'épée et la pierre'_. Sur sa masse de cheveux blancs siegeait un chapeau de sorcier tout aussi bleue et avec autant, voir plus, d'étoiles et pour couronner le tout l'homme mangeait une sucette couleur citron.

"- Albus Dumbledore," grogna Snape. "Il est le directeur de Hogwarts. Ne laissez pas son apparence de fous-à-lié vous tromper- c'est l'homme le plus sournois que j'ai rencontré."

En les voyant -même si Jim aurait pu parier qu'il savait qu'ils arrivaient depuis bien longtemps- Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et sourit.

"- Ah, Severus, je vois que tu es revenu de ton voyage à l'étranger," fit-il avec un grand sourire en faisant disparaître sa sucette quelque part dans ses robes volumineuses.

Jim faillit glousser quand il reconnut l'expression sur le visage de Snape - c'était la même qu'était sur le sien, quand il avait vu Blair pour la première fois des années auparavant : la combinaison de _'C'est la personne la plus ennuyeuse de la planète'_ et _'Mon Dieu, pourquoi je suis ici?'_ avec un peu de _'Je sais qu'il essaie juste aider'_ bien qu'en très petite quantité.

"- En effet, directeur," répondit Severus ennuyé.

"- C'est toujours un évènement joyeux de faire entrer un nouveau membre dans la famille, n'est ce pas, Severus ?" demanda Albus joyeusement en montrant Blair. "Et dans ce cas, il y a deux pour le prix d'un."

Snape eut un tic.

"- Oui, mais la plus part de gens accueillent les enfants à leur naissance, pas trente ans plus tard."

Les yeux du vieil homme brillaient.

"- Mais ça va pour le mieux, n'est ce pas ?"

Snape ne fit que lui envoyer un regard qui disait clairement _'Ah bon?'_.

"- Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau professeur des Etudes de Moldus, et je ne vois pas de meilleur choix que deux personnes qui ont vécu comme les moldus," fit Albus, souriant à Jim et Blair.

"- Etude de Moldus ?" demanda Blair faiblement.

"- Oh, Dieu," grogna Jim.


End file.
